Leave Out All The Rest
by pancakestew
Summary: Set in Deathly Hallows after Ron Leaves. Harry takes it upon himself to comfort Hermione. Lemon! H/Hr
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first lemon. It would be nice to have a little feedback(:_

_**Leave Out All The Rest**_

The moon hung heavily above Harry's head as he turned the large piece of class around his fingers. He could still see the golden windows reflecting inside it from some unknown place.

Harry and Hermione had set up camp in The Forest of Dean. It was winter here. It had snowed most of the morning, casting a blanket over their tent. Harry had taken to keeping watch. He couldn't find it in his heart to make Hermione sit out in the cold all night.

Every since Ron had left a couple weeks ago, Hermione has been quiet and distant. On rare occasions when they both would slept at night, he could see her lying awake, silent sobs shaking her bed.

His breath came up in a fog around his head, reminding him how cold it was. His finger tips were frozen from handling the cold glass shard. Throwing the glass upon his rucksack, he pulled the blanket he had brought out around his shoulders, leaning his head against the tree behind him.

After a few moments of silence he heard Hermione stop switching through channels on the radio. She had stopped on a slow blues song that seemed in tune to the stupor she had been in for weeks.

Climbing to his feet Harry allowed his heart to lead his way into the tent. She was hurting, he wanted to be there for her.

When he entered the tent, Hermione was sitting on the step that the radio was also perched on. Her head was in her hand and she was gazing tearful at the floor.

Harry chose the chair across the room and watched her carefully. She look horrible. Her eyes had purple bags under them and her skin was damp with the tears she had silently been shedding.

The song drew on as Harry's heart slowly broke in his chest. He couldn't stand to see her like this. He missed her smiling eyes as she read through her favorite books, and the smile she gave him when a peaceful silence had fallen around them. He missed the light that she emitted.

Harry crossed the room over to Hermione, offering her his hand. She looked up at him with mournful confusion, but put her warm hand in his.

Harry pulled her up and gazed at her face. The slight blush grew deeper and he moved his hands to her neck to unclasp the locket. As Harry pulled it away from the position it had taken over her heart, she felt the misery slowly leaving her. The music seemed louder and her heart thumped faster.

Harry took her other hand and pulled her to the center of the room and began moving to the beat. A small smile grew on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Harry pulled her closer to him, their body's almost touching. He let his hands rest softly on the small of her back and started moving her in slow circles.

"I've never felt this way." said Hermione suddenly, "That's why I'm trying so hard not to think."

Harry moved his hands up on her back and pulled her against him. Hermione felt so small in his large arms, like he had the power to crush her but she felt completely safe.

"I'm so sorry." Harry said, sorrow layered in every word. He didn't have anything else to say. He couldn't have stopped Ron from leaving even if he had tried.

"Everything is falling apart Harry, I-I just don't know what to do anymore." Harry stopped turning and put his hands on either side of her face, pulling her back from him.

Her eyes were full with tears and her lips parted. Harry felt a tug in his chest, making him move closer to her.

Hermione could feel his warm breath fanning over her face as she clutched onto his arms, her heart and stomach filling to the brim with warmth. "Harry," she breathed out.

And just his name, spoken in a small gasp, pulled him to her. Harry's lips brushed gently along Hermione's parted ones. She moved her lips along his at the same slow pace, the music seemed to be growing fainter.

"Hermione." Harry whispered into her mouth, making her open up further to him, inviting him in. Harry gingerly ran his tongue along her smooth bottom lip.

Hermione gasped and clutched tightly onto his muscular back as his hands moved tenderly over her hips. Longing filled her body, making it hot in all the places he touched.

"Harry," she panted out into his ear, "I w-want you."

Goosebumps rose steadily on his neck. With a loud groan, Harry moved his lips to her neck, kissing her pulse point, witch was thumping up and down rapidly.

Hermione took this opportunity to push his sweatshirt of his shoulders and start working on the buttons of his dark green shirt that she had gotten him for his birthday. It was the exact emerald color of his eyes.

Hermione moaned deeply as she felt Harry nip down lightly on her neck, the sorrow she head felt just moments ago draining away. Her shaking hands finally were able to pull his button up shirt onto the floor and run her hands over his chest. She laid her hand directly over his heart.

"I need you now, Harry." She gasped loudly out as he suddenly grabbed and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Careful not to break their kiss, Harry moved slowly toward the bed and laid her down carefully. Hermione hummed her approval and put her hands above her head.

Harry traced his fingers down her sides to the hem of her shirt, where he slowly lifted it off her. He throbbed painfully as he looked down at the innocent light blue lace bra she was wearing.

Hermione threw her head back as Harry slowly moved his lips up from her navel to her chest, stopping over her heart. Her hands moved and laced through his thick hair, pulling it slightly.

Harry snapped the clasped of her bra apart and moved his lips up her neck and then to her mouth, where they molded with hers. He warm tongue danced with his, creating stars behind his eye lids.

_She's really truly amazing, _he thought to himself, wondering why he'd never noticed this before. Her eyes, and her smile, her lips…

_No. _She was just his friend. His very best friend, that had never strayed away from him, even once things got heavy. Just like now.

Harry moved quickly, flipping Hermione over and pulling her on top of him, her bra falling away in the process.

"Hermione." Harry groaned out at the sight of her. Hermione was perfect. Just the right size that fit completely inside his hand, and the little perked peaks at the top almost had him panting.

"Harry." they way she moaned is name. they way it started out deep and unexpected in her throat and became more labored. "Harry!" she would gasp over and over.

"I need you Harry, I need you." Hermione gripped Harry's arms and pulled her self up so they were eye to eye, panting in each others faces, breathing each other in. "Now."

Harry Leaned Hermione back and moved so he was hovering above her. He placed a single kiss on her forehead, cheeks and eyelids. He pulled back slightly to look at her.

She was absolutely stunning.

The way her hair fell across her face, the way she was completely out of control, the confident guarded look was dropped, and she was wild. Her lips, swollen and pink, parted slightly, with the opening of her eyes.

"Please."

Harry had no choice. The way she looked at him. He couldn't describe it. It felt like he could do anything. He could feel the blood rushing hotly through his veins. The fire between his legs and hers, growing, burning places on there bodies that they hadn't known they had.

Pressing his lips against hers, he slid slowly inside her. Star's exploded from behind his lids.

Hermione herself, had never felt anything so wonderful. Her whole body was tingling and her breathing was wild like the beat of her heart. She gripped Harry's back tightly, moaning out when he hit just the right spot. She could feel a warm pain but dismissed it, taking out all the hurt she had been feeling in the last few weeks on this moment.

Harry suddenly ducked his head and captured the erect peak of Hermione's left breast in his mouth, while pinching the other with his finger and forefinger. She moaned in pleasure and arch her back up to him. He smiled against her breast and then switched.

"Harry…POTTER!" she gasped out when he nipped at her sensitive nipple. "Stop teasing me!" he laughed against her stomach, which he had moved down to kiss.

Hermione whimpered when he moved lower, moaned when he caressed her thighs gently and screamed like a banshee with he flicked his tongue against her. "Oh, Harry, Harry do it again."

Spurred on by her cries he bent in, messaging her folds and feeling them with his mouth. Harry looked up briefly and really liked what he saw, Hermione spread wide before him, her head tossed back and her bottom lifting off the sorry excuse for a mattress.

"Harryyyy!" she whined, "Why'd you stop?" she looked up at Harry who was smirking. She stuck out her bottom lip and he chuckled silently.

Hermione was suddenly up and flipped them over so she was on top. She grinned like the devil and began kissing and sucking upon Harry's neck. She nipped and licked down his stomach until she came face to face with his erect member.

Licking her lips, Hermione took him quickly into her mouth. He wouldn't fit in all the way and when Harry felt himself hit the back of her throat he nearly came. "Shit, shit, shit" he whispered under his breath.

Hermione slowed her movements, dragging her teeth lightly along his shaft as she went up. "Oh Fuck!" Harry spit, biting his knuckle.

She moved her hand up and curled it around him and gave him a gentle squeeze, taking her mouth off of him.

"Mione' Please, I'm dying over here." he lifted his head up to give her the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Who's laughing now, eh?" Hermione couldn't take much more teasing either, so she slid on top of him, taking all of him inside her this time. She didn't move at first, but leaned down and looked Harry in the eye's. "I love him." she whispered. Harry was already nodding.

"I know." he kissed her then, his lips where soft, and patient. And Hermione new that he did this to make her forget. To help her. And she loved him for it. She really did.

They both took it slow this time around. Moving slowly, sensually, deeply. Harry kept his forehead pressed against hers as she moved above him, breathing her in.

They came together. Clutching desperately to each other, panting and whimpering. Hermione had never felt anything like it before. She now felt light and airy, and very exhausted.

Harry grabbed the comforter that was at the foot of the bed and covered them completely. He snuck his arm around her and she snuggled into the crook of his arm.

Kissing each of her eyelids, Harry let her drift to sleep, as he imagined what she was dreaming about.

"Harry?" she whispered, her eyes still closed.

"Mmm?" he looked down at her.

"We're still best friends right?"

"Yes, Hermione, until the very end."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I have been getting a lot of feedback for this story and I thought about continuing it. I don't know for how many chapters yet, but if I stop it will be at a good place. _

_Chapter Two: Dosed _

Harry's eyes snapped open. He was strewn sideways along the small camper bed, his feet dangling over the edge. He was absolutely freezing and when he looked down at his naked body, he remembered why.

With a groan he let his head drop back onto his pillow, flashes of last night behind his lids. Hermione's breathless face, the loud beating of his heart and the rush of their skin, it was good enough that Harry stopped to consider that it might have all been a dream.

A small clang rang through the tent.

Harry slid off the bed and scrambled to put his pants on. He left them unzipped in fear that he might hurt himself and give away is position. Had they found them? Or more importantly: Had they found Hermione? He grabbed his wand from a short bedside table and held it high in front of himself. The tent was quiet again and Harry took a small step forward, listening hard.

At first all he could hear was the hum of the wind against the tent, but then a soft scurrying could be heard in the kitchen. Harry held his breath and stopped at one of the posts that held the tent together.

Harry's chest heaved a sigh when he saw a bushy head of hair working at the small stove. Hermione was cooking breakfast. A feeling swelled up inside his heart, making him feel warm and taken care of.

He had never actually been cooked for before. I mean, his Aunt Petunia cooked breakfast but it wasn't exactly just for him. At the Weasley's, it was more like feeding a small bed and breakfast.

This was different.

Harry leaned quietly up against the post and watched Hermione cook. She wasn't as good at cooking as she was at Potions, Transfiguration or Charms. Hermione moved around in a slightly frantic way, checking after everything constantly. Harry then noticed the faint smell of burnt plastic and eggs. He took a step towards her.

Hermione heard a small chuckled from behind her and froze, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Do you want some help?" she turned to find a pair of bright green eyes looking playfully down at her.

"No, I think I can get it." Hermione raised her chin, looked back at the yellow and black mess that was smoking in the pan and swallowed the defeated lump that was stuck in her throat, "Well maybe I don't."

Harry chuckled again and walked over to the stove. Hermione looked so stumped and almost hurt at the situation she had going on that he had to laugh at her a little. He knew this was probably the only thing she had difficulty with, besides flying on a broom. He loved that he had found her weakness.

"Here," Harry put his hand over hers that was wrapped around the orange handle on the pan, "Let me take care of breakfast and you take a shower." But Hermione wouldn't move.

"No I want to cook." She set her mouth in a line and looked up at Harry. "I want to do it, without magic."

Harry let out a small breath he didn't know he was holding, "Okay." And with shaking fingers, unwrapped her hand from the handle and brought the pan over to the rubbish to dump its contents. "Well, I had to cook a lot when I was younger, I'm sure I'm fit for the task."

Hermione leaned against the small sink but then straightened once she felt the cold water soak into her shirt. She had accidentally overfilled the sink when she was washing out her first attempt at making breakfast around six this morning. Hermione was just glad it hadn't woken Harry up, and would thank Merlin to this day that she knew how to clean.

"Okay, you wanted to make eggs?" Hermione nodded and he set the pan on the tiny stove, pulling out the carton. "First you have to heat the pan up with some butter." Harry looked out of the corner of his eye at Hermione, who was twisting her fingers and biting her lip.

"Then," he took one of her hands and placed an egg inside it. "We crack the eggs in a bowl." Harry pulled Hermione slowly in front of himself, and placed her other hand around the eggs, "Be very _gentle._" He murmured in her ear.

The egg cracked suddenly and plopped, shell and all, into the bowl.

Harry chuckled being the patient man that he was, and dumped the mix into the sink. "I can get it this time." Hermione's voice was full of determination as she reached for an egg. She took one quick deep breath before firmly cracking the egg so the yellow yoke slid into the bow.

Harry clapped and cheered from next to her, "Oh, shut it."

Harry and Hermione sat leaning back in their chairs, both with satisfied smiles that they had made something edible together. Merlin only knows that if Harry had to eat re-fried forest mushrooms he was going to explode. He had to admit that Hermione _was_ a fast learner, and the food was fantastic.

"What shall we do now?" Harry asked, putting their plates in the tiny sink and used his wand to spray some water on them. There was a silence behind him, and when he turned, Hermione spoke.

"I think we should talk about last night, Harry." she gave him a sad smile, "You know we have to at some point."

"I know." Harry sighed and sat in the small folding chair across from her. Part of him thought this would have come a lot sooner, but maybe she had made him breakfast to soften him up.

When it came time to start talking, neither of them could speak. They could find no words to explain how and why they had done what they did. Harry continued to swim in her eyes.

"I don't...want what happened...um... Harry, I want us to be how we were. Normal." she didn't look at him, but at her hands in her lap.

"I don't know If things _can_ go back to normal." Harry mumbled, suddenly completely deflated. Hermione's brow creased, making her look severely distressed.

"What are you saying?" There was a very loud silence. Harry met Hermione's eyes again and quite simply froze. He was at a fork in the road.

He could either tell her to just forget about last night, or he could tell her the truth he had been denying for years.

If he _did _tell her to just forget about it, Harry knew he would be regretting it for the rest of his life.

_But what about Ron?_

He would just have to cross that bridge when he came to it. Sighing, Harry reached out and held onto Hermione's hand. She waited patiently.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I'm in love with you. And I think I've known for a long time now. And after last night," Harry shook his head slowly, "I don't think I can go back to being just friends."

Hermione's bottom lip fell open as she starred at him, she looked like she was choking on something as her eyes brimmed with tears. "Oh, Harry!" she hung her arms around him and pressed her face into his neck. Harry froze for a moment before melting into her.

This wasn't the reaction he thought he was going to get, but it was one that he'd hoped for.

"I just never thought that you..." Hermione pulled back and kissed him hard on the mouth, cutting him off. Not that he minded much.

"How could I not fall for you Harry. You're my best friend, it was bound to happen at some point."

They sat there for a couple minutes in comfortable silence, Harry placing kisses along Hermione's face while she sighed contently. It was easy to get lost in each other and forget all about the war raging right outside the tents feeble walls.

Harry and Hermione's second time was a lot different than their first.

The first time was fast, awkward and, for Hermione, a little uncomfortable. It was the exact opposite this time around. Harry knew were to put his fingers, and how to move his hips the perfect way, a way that made Hermione give a wild gasp and lock her eyes with Harry's.

"Oh Harry, please!" Hermione was beyond overwhelmed. Her heart had never beat this fast in her whole life. Not even when they broke into the Ministry of Magic a couple months ago.

"What? Tell me what you want." Harry grunted, slowing his speed. This only made Hermione clench her legs harder around his middle, trying to soothe the ache she was feeling.

"Just please." Harry gave a breathless chuckled, lowering his lips down to hers. They kissed hungrily for a moment before Harry broke away.

"I can't give you what you want if you don't even know what it is." Hermione clamped her eyes shut, trying to calm herself down and figure out what it was that she wanted.

Harry moved his hands between their bodies and rubbed her slowly. Like magic, Hermione's eyes snapped open. She knew what she lusted for and Harry was the only one who could give it to her.

Harry groaned when Hermione grabbed a fistful of his tangled black hair. He almost came right there. She looked him dead in the eyes and said in the sexiest voice he had ever heard, "Harry Potter I want you to Fuck me. Slowly."

Giving her just what she wanted, Harry pulled out completely before sliding slowly, inch by inch, back inside her.

After a few thrusts Harry realized he couldn't go slow anymore, it was just too painful. Hermione didn't show any disagreement when increased the tempo. She eagerly met each of his thrusts with a jerk of her hips.

"Harry! Don't stop."

He wasn't planning on it. They were both inches away from release, so perfectly close...Until the tent door flew open.

"What the bloody hell is going on!"


End file.
